bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Chronicler Allanon
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850316 |no = 8165 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 147 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 6 |movespeed_skill = 6 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 82, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110 |normal_distribute = 20, 15, 15, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 82, 88, 94, 100, 106, 112, 118, 124, 130, 136, 140, 146, 152 |sbb_distribute = 9, 8, 7, 6, 9, 8, 6, 9, 8, 8, 8, 8, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A former guardian of the sacred Deva Libraries. Having topped the Imperial Exams, Allanon attained the rank of "Senior Librarian." Despite much skepticism about Allanon's suitability, he became the youngest Deva to be offered a seat within the Imperial Senate. This was due in no small part thanks to Paladin Mikael, who advocated Allanon for his invaluable knowledge and insight. Taking advantage of his new power and status, Allanon began his campaign of "love and peace", with the aim of ending the war and building friendly ties with the Morokai. Fearing the dissent Allanon would cause, many members of the senate and elders of various other councils banded together to put a stop to his actions. Realizing that his life was at risk and that his ambitions would never come to fruition in Myrrantia, he decided to do what no other Deva had done before. He would seek allies beyond the borders and together fight to bring "love and peace" to one and all. |summon = What is thy bidding, my master...? No not quite, that won't help any. Only through "Love and Peace" will we truly see the light! |fusion = WHAT IS LOV-- Ouch! Stop it! All right, I get it. I get it. So don't hurt me...NO MORE! |evolution = Look at your book, look in the...web?! Knowledge, data! It's all there! But there's so much more to learn... Waiting right outside your door! | hp_base = 4149 |atk_base = 1600 |def_base = 1512 |rec_base = 1587 | hp_lord = 5928 |atk_lord = 2287 |def_lord = 2160 |rec_lord = 2268 | hp_anima = 6670 |rec_anima = 2070 |atk_breaker = 2485 |def_breaker = 1962 |def_guardian = 2358 |rec_guardian = 2169 |def_oracle = 2061 |rec_oracle = 2565 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 32 |ls = Passion of the Maverick |lsdescription = 25% boost to all parameters, negates elemental damage & boosts elemental damage |lsnote = 75% boost |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery |bb = Fidem Arcanum |bbdescription = Boosts BB gauge on use, reduces all elemental damage for 3 turns & damage taken boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 10 BC fill, 10% Element reduction, Fills 4~7 BC when hit |bbtype = Support |bbhits = 0 |bbaoe = 0 |bbgauge = 21 |bbdc = 0 |bbmultiplier = 0 |sbb = Rerum Cataclysmus |sbbdescription = 13 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, adds all elements to attack and boosts elemental weakness damage for 3 turns & greatly recovers HP |sbbnote = 50% boost, Heal (2500~2800) + 32.4% of healer's Rec |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 13 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 13 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |evofrom = 850315 |evointo = 850317 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = 850034 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Heroes of Eneroth |addcatname = Allanon2 }}